clashriseofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Prime
The universe is incredibly vast, with billions of worlds and countless life forms. Some of these beings wield extraordinary power, threatening the cosmos with irreperable harm. To deal with this threata, several worlds banded together and sent forth their best champions to create Cosmic Prime, a league of heroes tasked with guarding the fabric of reality itself. Members of Cosmic Prime are pinnacles of evolution, each powerful in their own right. Together, they strive to protect the Universe as a whole. This responsibility often creates conflict with local governments, who usually have competing interests. __ToC__ 'Cosmic Prime' Stats are related (Focus/Strength/Health) 'Aura Flux (55/2/7)' - Kinetic Bolts Aura Flux is the first human to join Cosmic Prime. In doing so, she has gained considerable notoriety on Earth. With the power to manipulate and transform kinetic energy, Aura Flux can fly, create energy blasts and force fields, and stand toe to toe with anyone in a fist fight. Her power is rivaled only by her beauty. 'Javelin (75/2/6)' - Gemini Spears It pays to stay sharp with so much danger lurking around every corner, and Javelin stays sharper than most. Her piercing gaze and quick wits are just the start though, because this capable ally can turn herself into pure condensed energy, which she can hurl as deadly spikes that puncture armor and cause massive damage. 'Moonblade (45/1/6)' - Channel Life Force Moonblade comes from an ancient line of priestesses who guard the Odic Daggers. These knives are imbued with powerful magic. The Ivory Blade has the power to restore life, while the Ebony Blade siphons it away. Moonblade uses these daggers to restore balance to the universe by using their abilities to grant life to fallen heroes or bring death to agents of chaos. AuraFlux.PNG|Aura Flux Javelin.PNG|Javelin MoonBlade.PNG|Moonblade Nexus.PNG|Nexus Omega.PNG|Omega Psion.PNG|Psion SectorZ.PNG|Sector Z Shard.PNG|Shard Titania.PNG|Titania 'Nexus (25/1/5)' - Time Traveler Although perhaps weak in battle, Nexus's abilities are pivotal in Cosmic Prime's success. He comes from Etheria, a planet hear a wormhole system. On occasion, Etherians develop an attunement to the wormhole, allowing them to travel between time and space. Nexus is particularly gifted, and can even sense disruptions in spacetime. 'Omega (60/2/8)' - End of Days For many years, Omega's power over light and darkness helped him protect his world. A horrific battle with Astrovore, however, caused Omega's body to abosrb all of the light from his world's sun, dooming his planet (and himself) to die. Left devastated with nowhere to turn, Omega embraced his own immiment death. It was only through the intervention of Cosmic Prime that he regained his will to live and his desire to help others in need. 'Psion (50/2/6)' - Disrupt Thoughts Psion hails from Terth, the oldest terrestrial planet in the Universe. His species communicate telpathically, infusing both images and emotions into their thoughts. While their kind can easily block their minds from unwanted intrusions, other species are not so fortunate. Psion's command of telepathy is thought to be unrivaled. 'Sector Z (55/2/7) '- Deflection Shield The people of planet Gork are known for their logical and humorless dispositions, and Sector Z embodies this attitude perfectly. While not especially fun to be around, his focused and no-nonsense approach make him a valued member of the team. Like all Gorks, Sector Z radiates a small deflection shield, which makes him difficult to damage. 'Shard (25/3/1)' - Crystalline Shard is a construct whose complex crystalline matrix is made to focus incredibly destructive energy into a living weapon. He is a true glass cannon though, for his structure gives him unrivaled offense at the cost of being as delicate as a crystal vase. 'Titania (65/3/8)' - Steel Skin Titania's planet, Foros, is one of a kind. Consisting entirely of metallic life forms that meld together and commune as a perfect sphere, it is seemingly indestructible. Titania's alloy skin heavily shields her from damage, but the pain from being away from her blissful union on Foros can sometimes be too much for her to bear. Category:Allies Category:Cards